All I want for Christmas is you
by Hammerin
Summary: Mercedes doesn't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing she needs. She don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree, make her wish come true, All she wants for Christmas is Rory. Will the feelings be returned, or will she just end up hurting herself, Rory, and Sam. Based during the week of, 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas.' I dont own Glee / crackship .
1. Rory's Blue Christmas

Often times Mercedes sat wherever she wanted to, in the chorus room. Until Sam came back, then she was forced to sit by friends, or the only empty seat. This was almost always beside either Sam or Rory. She didn't know Rory much, but she had his number, and knew where he lived. Only because Brittany had been her best friend in Middle School, and the two slept over each other's houses almost every weekend. So, her option was always him. Christmas was right around the corner, and all she wanted for Christmas was him.

"Hey Rory," Mercedes said, with a happy smile on her face. Rory smiled back, "Hey Mercedes," Rory said smiling. He pointed at her golden beanie that sparkled. "That is a rather fine hat you have there,' Mercedes blushed under his gaze. "I got my sister, Felicity one like that for Christmas last year. Looks good on both of you." Rory finished with a laugh. Mercedes began to thank Rory, before she was cut off by an intruding Finn Hudson from in the hall. Rory heard Finn at the same time, and ran to catch up with him in the hall. Mercedes slid back into her seat, waiting for the bell to ring in its scheduled six minutes, so she could get Rory back to herself. She could feel Sam's eyes staring into the back of her head, but she shook it off. She loved Sam, and always would. But it was just a fling, nothing else. Sam didn't have her heart anymore, the new Irish boy did.

As Mercedes listened to Rachel rant on about the money spent through the year, and about their Christmas tree, she found herself lost in thought. Giggling and smiling like a pure idiot. The bell rang, and she heard Finn's voice exploding into the room. Walking back across the classroom, to sit in her seat, Rory's seat was empty. She saw him walking with Finn into the classroom, "Hey everybody, listen up! My man, Rory Flanagan, here, wants to say a few." With that, Finn patted Rory on the back and took his seat next to Rachel. "Thanks, Finn Hudson. So guys, my mom was going to come visit for the holidays. But, plane tickets are expensive. So it's my first Christmas without any family. I'd like to cheer myself by dedicating this song to them, and to the king." Kurt looked on with confusion, "Jesus?" Mercedes chuckled lowly, and looked on. Blaine patted him on the back, and shook his head.

_'I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you_  
_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_  
_Won't be the same, if you're not here with me_

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling_  
_That's when those blue memories start calling_  
_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_  
_But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_  
_Won't mean a thing, if you're not here with me_

_I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain_

_And when the blue heartache stops hurting_

_You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_  
_But I'll have a blue blue Christmas'_

Mercedes smiled as Rory's song ended, he had his eyes on her half of the time. Which she approved of. "Gosh, that song was so depressing. I might actually be dead right now." Santana said, with the smug look she usually carried. "I think what Santana means, that that was mournfully beautiful. But, now that the Glee Club is back together, that we should focus on the more joyous and the pageant aspect of this holiday season." Rachel butted in, to save the day. As Rachel Berry always does. Mercedes saw Rory's frown, and wanted no more then to comfort him. "Rachel's right. Last Christmas was super sad. Kurt was at another school, Coach Sylvester trashed everything, and Artie got a pair of magic legs that broke the next day. We were the island of misfit toys. This year is going to be-," And then, obviously, Tina was cut off by an intruding Mr. Schue who should have been in class ten minutes ago. "This year is a whole new sprig of mistletoe. Guess who's not getting coal in their stockings for once? Us." Mr. Schue patted Rory on the back, "Rory, have a seat." Rory did a mini shuffle to his seat, and smiled at Mercedes when he got there. "Good job," she whispered. Rory blushed, and nodded. Mouthing, 'Thank You'. Mercedes had been lost in Rory's eyes and only tuned back into the conversation, when she her Artie's voice. "Me?"


	2. Rory and Mercedes Resolve

Mercedes was running late to practice on Thursday, and as she ran into the auditorium, she saw Sam walking out. Taking a quick seat next to Quinn, she listened to the silence. " Hey Q, what happened?" Quinn shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention." Artie quickly rolled down the aisle, and clapped his hands. "Ok, guys. Mercedes I see you have joined us,' Artie said smiling, Puck began to randomly clap and Blaine whistled. "I have cast our characters. Kurt , Blaine, Rory you have found out. Rachel, Mercedes you two will be our house guests. And Puck, Finn, Mike, and Santana with company will be our musical entertainment. But, Rachel. Know easily, you will be released by Quinn." Quinn smiled brightly, and gathered her books. The bell rang and everyone walked to class, Rory slowly walked up the ramp with a sad look on his face. Mercedes looked up and saw him, "Hey, Cedes. Can we talk, I mean if you don't mind being late for class." Mercedes nodded, and stood looking at Rory. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Sam." Mercedes laughed, and rolled her eyes. "When is that not the problem?" Rory looked up to her confused, "I'm lost, I thought you guys were kind of a, thing, or something?" Mercedes shrugged, and placed her things on her seat, "I love Sam, but I cant see a future with him. Ya' know?" Rory nodded, "He was my first love, but I don't love him. And, Shane. I ended that a few weeks ago. Can I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" Rory nodded, "Of course, you can trust me."

"I never liked him. I dated him, because it was sort, of a deal. His mother found, some stuff on his computer. And automatically, considered him gay." Rory's face was a gasp, and Mercedes chuckled. "He gave me three grand to date him for at least 3 months, or pretend to date him. And, as soon as three months was up, I broke up with him. He was arrogant, and had a Pissy attitude." Mercedes shrugged it off, and Rory's mouth was still agape. "I respect you so much right now."

Mercedes laughed again, " What's the deal with Sam?" Rory shook his head and sighed, "He is my Christmas sponsor. Don't ask. But, he got pissed off in the middle of rehearsal and stormed out. He wanted me to go with him, and I denied." Rory threw his head on the back of the seat, and Mercedes decided to sit. Slowly rubbing his leg, she suggested "Do what's right." Rory sat in silence for a couple of minutes, and Mercedes kept her hand on his leg. "Looks like we still have things we need to resign with Sam, correct?" Rory nodded, and lifted his head. He looked at her hand on his lap and smiled.

"So what was your role in the show?" Mercedes asked looking straight at the Winter designed stage.

"Uhh. Some elf, that's going to read a depressing story about death." Rory said, shaking his head.

"Americans." Mercedes said flatly, "L-O-L." Rory spelled out, and Mercedes shook her head. Rory probably should stick to his Irish ways, she thought. The bell rang for the end of the break and the two stood, "This was good. I like this, I like you." Rory said flatly, "We should hang out again." Mercedes nodded, and offered Rory a hug. He accepted and nuzzled himself into her neck, and was glad that someone knew exactly how he was feeling at the time.


	3. You Get What You Give

"I see Cheerios behind you, the dancing Santa thing." Artie shouted, Rachel and Blaine giddy about their performance, arrogantly add, "As long as they don't upstage us." They take their seats and Coach Sylvester, then walked into the class. "Look at you do-gooders, hard at work!"

"Coach Sylvester, we're in the middle of rehearsal."

"And, I think its great that your working so hard on your performance, and I'll tell you what, everyone at the homeless shelter is really looking forward to the show. Just wanted to confirm with you Artie that we're on for Friday night." Artie shrugged "Oh, Friday. Its no-can-do on Friday. We're taping our Christmas special for the Lima PBS."

"You told me you were in…"

"This is a huge opportunity for us. Can we just do it another night?' Artie said, trying to keep everyone's feelings safe.

"Homeless will be homeless for awhile. That's sort of the problem." Santana interrupted.

Coach sighed, with almost defeat. "I promised them. You don't want to disappoint these kids."

"Like your behavior has disappointed us for years? Last Christmas you cut down our tree, you stole our presents, and you made Becky dress up as a reindeer." Artie said defensive, how was she going to come in and make us feel bad about something that she has been doing to us for years? Rory looked at Mercedes in confusion, and she laughed. This was dumb, she thought. Last year was dumb, and how was half of the teachers at this school not in prison or something?

"So your going to walk away from people that have nothing?"

Rachel loudly suggested an idea, that on her accord was not well planned out. "No! Not at all, we're just going to distract them from their plight and the smell of urine, and make them happy with our glamorous Christmas cheer!"

"The homeless don't have TV's," Was the flat response she got in return, "So you're all agreed on this?" Coach Sylvester asked, slowly scanning the room. Eyes ducked from her wary gaze, trying to resolve from the guilt that was Sue Sylvester. "Fine,' She said. "Merry Christmas."

"Lets take it from the top guys! Remember, smile." Artie said, lightning the mood in the room, and everyone smoothly applauded. Except, one Quinn Fabray.

Artie quickly began to separate people into groups, Santana with Brittany. Rory with Mercedes, Tina with Mike. Rachel with Finn, Blaine with Kurt, and Artie assisted Quinn. The band silently played Jingle Bells in the background.

"Artie, I can't do this. I just can't do this." Quinn said, Artie looked at her in confusion.

"Quinn, I need you." "What exactly do you need me for, to help you behind stage? Artie your gifted your talented, you don't need me." Quinn said, patting his leg. She stood from her seat, and kissed him on the forehead. Slowly walking out of the classroom, she thought about Beth and all the other children who might not be receiving gifts this Christmas.


	4. The Build Up

**Follow us on Tumblr. Our user name is , Joneagan . Thanks for reading,**

* * *

"Frosty the snowman was a very jolly snowman,"

"Speak louder, your words are running together. I can barely understand a word your saying." Mercedes said to Rory, who was reading out of a big, leather covered book. That had dust coming out of every page, Rory shook his head and laughed. "This story, is so stupid."

"You didn't have that story back in Ireland?" Mercedes asked cautiously. Rory shook his head, and continued to read.

Artie clapped his hands, "Ladies, and gentlemen. We're going to listen to Kurt and Blaine's rendition of 'Let it Snow'. Listen it up. Listen up!"

Blaine began low, with a quick build up

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Kurt soon joined Blaine, with

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've brought some corn for popping,_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-bying,But as long as you love me so,Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let it, Let It Snow!_

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful , Fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go,Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,And since we've no place to go,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!It doesn't show signs of stopping,And I've brought some corn for popping,The lights are turned way down low ,Way down lowLet It Snow!When we finally kiss goodnight,Finally kiss goodnight,How I'll hate going out in the storm , In the storm_

_But if you finally hold me tight,Finally hold me tight,All the way home I'll be warm ,WarmAnd, my dear, we're still good-bying,_

_As long as you love me so,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow!Let It Snow!Let It Snow!Oh, Let It Snow!Oh, Let It Snow_!

Everyone quickly burst into clapping, and Rory slowly brushed up against her. "It'd be cool if we got a duet, huh?" Mercedes laughed, and leaned into him. "Last time I checked, elf's couldn't sing." Rory nodded, and laughed. The applause dimmed down a bit, and the two went back to the book. After reading the whole thing, and picking it up easily, Rory began to focus on Mercedes role. Before they could start, Artie called her down.

"Lovely, Cedes'. Can you go get Jacob? He was supposed to be here already, to record our beginning credits. If he isn't jerking off in the locker room, he's watching porn in the computer lab," Mercedes obeyed Artie, and quickly left the room. Deciding that whatever view waiting for her in the locker room was not worth it, she walked to the Library. Jacob was actually there, and doing something that looked convenient. He saw her and quickly nodded, picking up his stuff ran to the choir room, leaving Mercedes alone. She slowly walked down the hall. Walking by the Freshmen lab she saw Sam come out from the bathroom. He walked right past her, without a word. Wanting to turn around and grab him, kiss him and make it better. She forced her self into the choir room, where Mike and Tina were filming their shot. Rory waved her into class where he was sitting at the poorly decorated piano. Quickly sitting next to him, Puck seemed to be the one calling the shots. "Alright count of five, turn around just smile." Mercedes listened to him, and at the count of five turned around and smiled. She wasn't sure of what Rory had done, but it had in involved his hand, which made her cautiously worry. "Alright, good." Puck said, and cued for the two to stand. Walking back to her previous seat, Rory sat at her legs.

"Your turn."

Mercedes looked at him, and shrugged. "I don't really want to sing, you know. I'm not that good at classical songs." Rory mirrored her shrug, "Just sing one verse. You'll sound amazing. You always do." Mercedes nodded, but not here. She had barely practiced yet, so she definitely didn't want Artie or Rachel hearing her voice crack or something bad. She gripped Rory's hand and ran out of the Choir Room, walking to an area between Mr. Schue's Spanish class, and Miss. Dupree's French class. Mercedes cleared her voice, and sung.

_Cream colored ponies and_

_crisp apple strudels,_

_Door bells and sleigh bells_

_and schnitzel with noodles._

_Wild geese that fly with the_

_moon on their wings._

_These are a few of_

_my favorite things._

Rory clapped with a smile, and a giddiness which was unknown to him. He hugged her tight, and breathed in her peppermint perfume, "You did amazing. You sounded amazing, and you'll outdo everyone Friday night."

Sam stood looking at Rory and Mercedes, wrapped in each others arms. Not knowing what to say, or what to do he ran without stopping. He didn't know where he ran, or where he was. 'Well isn't this awkward Sammy, you came way out here, huh? For a girl who doesn't want you.' Unaware, he collided with a thin figure. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, and when he realized it was Quinn, he knew the real reason he had came back.


	5. Things get Basic

**Rory is so basic,**

* * *

"Mercedes, no." Rory said, pushing her stature off his body. His face looked hurt, and confused. Mercedes stood in front of him, dazed. A tear rolled down her face, "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, I was wrong, ju- ," Her voice caught in her throat, and she decided to run away from him before she embarrassed herself anymore. Rory saw her emotions and ran after her. As she trolled into the girls bathroom, he had enough respect not to follow her in. Hitting himself against the bathroom door, he cursed under his breath. Only praying it was a one person bathroom, his spoke into the door, "Mercedes, please. Hear me out. The one thing, at the time in this world I want is you. I want to be able to comfort you, to hold you, to be able to whisper sweet nothings into your hear, and have you. This may be pressing, but to even marry you one day. Ah, heck! Grow old together, and give our children ghetto Irish names. I legitimately just want you, no one else. Only you. It's gotta be you. But, what ever you and Sam have is serious. Whether you love him or not, he loves you. Honestly, I just want to make you the happiest person in the World, but I cant do that to him. Right now, he is probably my best friend, and by letting myself kiss you it would have gone a lot farther then it should be, considering you and him. I'm sorry. Of course, I wanted to kiss you. In actuality I wanted to do so much more, but that kiss would have turned us into two different people, that neither of us would ever desire to be. Not saying, that that would have made you a cheater since you and Sam aren't in a relationship, but it seems as though he doesn't know that." Rory slammed the door with one of his hands, throwing in the towel. "Fix it with him, and I'm yours, and your mine." Rory walked away, and Mercedes heard his distant footsteps. Looking at the blue eyes in front of her, she wish she could have told Rory that it wasn't a one person bathroom.

"You tried to kiss, Rory?"

Mercedes nodded, "Quinn, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at the community center, right now?"

Quinn nodded, "I wanted to talk to you." Mercedes backed into the corner, and crouched down. "The performance is starting now, I cant stay long." Quinn nodded, and walked over to Mercedes. "It looks like you got it down, and its cute."

Mercedes looked at Quinn, with glistening eyes.

"I want Sam."

Mercedes chuckled under her breath, "Well that wasn't hard to tell." Quinn shook her head, "He spent the night with me yesterday, and I almost got it in."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Mercedes asked,

"I'm doing this out of love. I love Sam, but he loves you. And I believe he just, strongly likes me. He wouldn't have sex with me, because he thought it would hurt you. Truthful you couldn't give two shits about him," Quinn said, out of breath.

"That's not true, Quinn." Quinn shrugged and continued, "Clear it up with him, I was honestly happiest with him. Do it now, before he sees what is going on with you and Rory." A knock came from the door, "Mercedes, we're going on!" Shrieked one annoying Rachel Berry. Grabbing her composure , she stood and walked to the door.

"Mercedes, love. Don't forget." Mercedes pushed open the door, revealing an empty stage, with a curtain in front of it. Slowly walking to the curtain, she saw a boy in a flannel shirt to her left. Grey converses, and eyes as green as day. His foot propped on the wall, and his back angled there as well. He smirked at Mercedes, and watched her walk upon the stage.

"You'll do great," Rory shouted to her.

"You should be an elf already." Mercedes called back to him, and the two busted into laughter. Mercedes finished her walk onto the stage, and through the curtains. There stood, a short Jewish girl. Waving Mercedes over, and grabbing her hand she whispered "You excited?" Mercedes replied with a short nod, and they were cued to walk in the door. Behind the stage Rory slammed is head on the wall. Knowing he had practically just told Mercedes that he wanted to engage in sexual intercourse with her, and that's the only way he could and at this moment would put it in his mind. And now, seeing Quinn walk out of the same bathroom, he decided. He had just screwed up basically, the best thing in his life. And if he couldn't have that, figures he'd do what was right for someone else, this Christmas.


End file.
